


They were Arcanine, Then they died and Ace happened. (Damn-it Arceus)

by ShiroShiki27



Series: Arcanine of Before to the Ace of Now [1]
Category: One Piece, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: ASL Brothers, Dialogue-Only, Gen, One Piece Bingo, not beta we die like men, op_bingo2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroShiki27/pseuds/ShiroShiki27
Summary: Growlithe is a Fire type Pokémon and can evolve into an Arcanine with a Fire Stone. It is known as the 'Puppy Pokémon'.Arcanine is a Fire type Pokémon and the final evolution of the Growlithe line. It is known as the 'Legendary Pokémon'.--------Ace is an old soul. Just not a 'human' one.Not by a long shot.A.K.A.In which an Arcanine tallgrasser just wants to rest with his kin, but Arceus be damned stuck him in a human pup. At least he could shift into a Pokémon.Just...back to the start of his linage, a Growlithe.
Series: Arcanine of Before to the Ace of Now [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002942
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: One Piece Bingo 2020/2021





	They were Arcanine, Then they died and Ace happened. (Damn-it Arceus)

**Author's Note:**

> Tallgrasser- My term for wild born and raised Pokémon.
> 
> I suck at summaries, I tried.
> 
> I don't know how the bingo sheet works, but I ended up doing the free square first. i hope that's alright.  
> I picked Pokémon Spirit for my free slot.
> 
> Not sure If I used the lines %100 right, but it looked right when I was writing it.
> 
> Edit: Fixed the Title - 11/5/2020

Portgas D. Ace was an odd child. He wasn't a quiet baby, but he never quite babbled nonsense or cried. Mostly mimed  grunts and growls feral speak. He only cried when he was cold or hungry.

Ace did not like this 'fragile' little body. He wanted his strong inner fire back.

He could feel them locked in his core waiting to be reawakened. And he longed for it.

* * *

Dadan did not know what to make of the little feral demon, but she knew that that could not be a normal baby.

_ (It kept changing from baby to some odd tiger-lion-dog creature.) _

_ She swore Garps' family were full of monsters. _ _ She cursed Garp and his monsters for family. _

The demon always blubbered gibberish and she and her bandits knew they were yips. They heard them from their hut guard hound, Pochi, when they'd first got him.

The Mountain Bandits wanted nothing to do with the grimling. But they had to do the bare minimum, least Garp came back and arrested them all.

So she had anyone free to watch the thing and one person always with it.

That worked for a few months before some drunk idiots left it in the forest.

_ They were lucky Dogra found him little after nightfall, just before the beast of the forest claimed him as their meal. _

The idiots were kicked out and dealt with accordingly the next morning.

Dogra and Magra were left in charge of Ace after that incident.

* * *

Ace was not amused with the incident. He did not like the pack of smelly left leggers.

_ Who takes a pup into a forest and abandons them?! _

At least Small Fang (Dogra) got to him and saved him from The Lord of the Forest.

* * *

Ace did not understand what his keepers were saying for the first year of his second life, but he learned from listening and watching and quickly picked up the human tongue.

_ He doesn't use it much though. Just when he needed a blanket. He hates the cold. _

He started to crawl and toddle after his main keepers during his second year, building up stamina and strength for when he could finally haunt the forest himself.

The third year was the same as the last but with watching the Den Head (Dadan) and more physical training.

* * *

His grandfather visited twice during his second and third years, but they were rare and terrifying.

( _ Ace loved his grandfather all the same even though that abuse of training. _ )

* * *

Things changed his fourth year.

Garp visited on Ace's birthday and gifted the pup the knowledge of his parentage.

_ In another world, this event would’ve been the beginning of the end of his childhood. Ace would’ve fallen into a spiral of anger and hatred and developed self-worth issues. _

In this world, Ace did not care for his lineage, his blood. None of that mattered. And continue on like he always did.

His pack was Monkey Gramps, Dadan, Small Fang and Wingless Fearow (Magra).

* * *

Garp was relieved Ace did not change much from what he had dumped on his grandson.

_ Ace briefly nuzzles their cheeks in each greeting hug of Garp's whenever he visits since then. _

He still worries, but never mentions the topic again.

He'll do everything he can to protect his quiet Spitfire.

* * *

It was his fifth year here that he got to explore and hunt on his own.

_ He knew Small Fang and Wingless Fearow took turns following him some days every other week. He could recognize their scents anywhere. _

_ He'd never tell them about that, though Pochi won't ever wipe off that proud doggy smug when he sees. _

He found other ends of the forest and some interesting and smelly places:

the nice small seaside village down the mountain;

_ Ace liked this once. He could smell Monkey Gramps around there. _

the toxic tall shiny walls;

_ (Badbadbad- _

_ Poisonair- _

_ He didn't understand but his instincts said to stay away. _

_ So he did and kept the Pack away too.) _

and the stinky garbage village-town place.

_ (The place smelled bad and felt danger and eyes everywhere. And he loved it. _

_ He loved battle and play from Before and was pleased to find he still does.) _

It was that last area where he found something- someone interested. They smelt like The Walls and Garbage with head fur (hair) like a dirty day star (the sun).

* * *

Land Sun, he found and befriended with effort from human speak and play in Tiger Dog Shift (growlithe form) was called Sabo.

_ (Ace knew he could trust a small human like him. -feltright-) _

Land Sun was fun to be with. Hunting games and stealing 'gold nuggets' and 'odd color leaves'.

He loves the ear and chin scratches and the tummy rubs. Not that he'd tell anyone.

* * *

Ace had spent nine years in this life when Monkey Gramps pulled him from the Dadan Bandits and down Mt.Colubo to his home village, Fūsha-mura, for a few months.

_ (Foo-sha sounded yummy for a pretty place.) _

Monkey Gramps left him with a pretty Sea Grasser and Little Sun at a place of Bandit Waters.

_ Makino. Brother-littermate-runt Monkey D. Luffy. Party Bar Sakerumbooze. _

* * *

Not that Ace really stayed in the village while Monkey Gramps was gone to Sea.

_ (There was no way he was going to stay in an empty Den with a dog head painted on the door.) _

He wanders the village once himself before returning to the forest for his Pack.

The village wasn't for him and left him to travel to and for from the Den, Garbage and Foo-sha.

_ (He had a Little Sun to hunt for and protect.) _

* * *

Makino worries for the child, Ace, supposedly left in her care in the addition to Luffy from before. Even though she was warned by Garp that he wanders, come and goes just like his grandfather, she can't help her motherly instincts.

He's so sweet to leave some game meat for her and Luffy in the mornings or evenings.

She hoped he was doing well and taking care of himself.

There was a Pirate ship coming in the harbor.

* * *

Luffy didn't get what a brother was, but Mamakino said they're nice like Ace sharing his meat with them.

Ace was strange and doesn't talk, but that was okay- he and Mamakino will take enough for him!

He does want to be Ace's friend too, but he wasn't allowed in the forest yet. Waiting was hard but he'd do it for Ace.

_ (He doesn't know he already is.) _

Besides, there was a Pirate ship at the dock, he's gonna go see them and tell Ace all about it next he was here.

_ (Makino and Mayor Wood Slap hoped Luffy stayed away till they’d seen if the Pirates were safe or not.) _

* * *

Ace heard the new people on land in Foo-sha and limited himself to leaving the game meats by the edge of the village with a 'black water leaf' on them for his new packmates.

Land Sun had written the note, curious with what Tiger Dog has been up to.

_ (Later, Ace would be seen by the Pirates curious of where all the breakfast and dinners we're coming from. Luffy would be recruited the day after to get Ace and Ace would have to bring Sabo the following day to keep both his littermates happy.) _

* * *

Shanks had not expected anything quite like seeing a smaller-younger version of his captain and captain's lover and a little blondie he would swear could've passed as brothers if it we're for the fancy clothes and lighter skin.

_ (He drank himself silly in his cabin that night.) _

* * *

Sabo had been wary of the Pirate crew in the beginning but he got along quite well with Luffy and Makino.

_ (Luffy was loud enough for both him and Ace and Sabo was fine with that. _

_ He kind of wished Makino was his real mother- she's so kind and caring.) _

* * *

Ace had not cared for the new people, but he kept an eye on all of them. He'd not forgive himself had his Pack been wounded in his presence and poor judgement.

_ (By the next year, Ace would suffer a few near heart attacks because of  _ **_Luffy_ ** _.) _

* * *

_ Knife to eye _

_ Devil Fruit-hostage-drowningalmostgetseatenbyanuglygyarados- _

_ Fu- _

_ Dear Arceus- _

**_Shanks_ **

Sea Fire had been added to the Pack.

* * *

Months after Shanks left and Luffy joined Ace at the Den, Sabo would tell Ace of sworn brotherhood and Ace would act on it.

* * *

_ In one universe, Sabo would've been seen by his biological father; found, threatened and caged. Many would have burned in the Terminal Fire. And Sabo would've been shot down by a Celestial Dragon. _

But here, Ace out stubborn his brothers and made sure to keep them to Foo-sha, the forest and Den, their hideout and the Garbage. He was smart and did everything to keep from The Walls.

Ace feast and thrived on the Garbage Fire.

Dadan Family, his brothers and odd shades people helped rescue and hide survivors.

Many injured, few casualties.

Sabo stays and later sets out with Ace at seventeen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ace Names/Terms Dictionary:  
> \----------------------  
> Small Fang - Dogra  
> The Lord of the Forest - Tiger Lord  
> Den - Dadan Family Hut/Base  
> Den Head - Dadan  
> Monkey Gramps - Garp  
> Wingless Fearow - Magra  
> The Walls - High Town  
> Garbage - Grey Termial  
> Land Sun - Sabo  
> gold nuggets - Gold  
> odd color leaves - Beri/Blue Seas Currency  
> Foo-sha - Fusha-mura  
> Pretty Sea Grasser - Makino  
> Little Sun - Luffy  
> Bandit Water - Sake/Rum/Booze  
> place of Bandit Waters- Party Bar  
> black water - Ink  
> black water leaf - A Note  
> Sea Fire - Shanks  
> odd shades people - Revolutionaries 
> 
> Sabo Terms:  
> \---------  
> Tiger Dog - Growlithe  
> Tiger Dog Shift - Growlithe Form
> 
> Luffy Nicknames:  
> \-------------  
> Mamakino - Makino
> 
> I had lots of fun writing this and I think I will write a continuation of this one day.  
> I am very hooked to the idea.  
> I think this might be like a sneak-peek or prequel to a main story.
> 
> This is my first time writing a One Piece Fic and a Crossover of Pokémon too.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Edit: Just noticed I left out one term for Ace (odd shades people has been added to Ace's list). - 11/10/2020


End file.
